


i've been thinking a little too much lately (you're the only one on my mind)

by itsrainingstars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Probably ooc, and now ive written for an entirely different fandom, i have been avoiding writing a sequel to a bts fic for months, i wanted to write for this pairing since pre debut, jihoon is my bias!!!, morning fluff, my writing is a little rusty forgive me, sorry about this its a smol drabble, thank you for reading!, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingstars/pseuds/itsrainingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung has some underlying feelings for Jihoon and it turns out that he's not the only one who has been feeling that way lately.</p><p>Can also be summarized as; Soonyoung is put on wake up Jihoon duty and there is a very happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been thinking a little too much lately (you're the only one on my mind)

“Have you seen Jihoon this morning?” Jeonghan glances over to Soonyoung while taking his silky brown hair out of his ponytail. The latter shakes his head and continues pouring bowls of cereal for the other members who have not eaten breakfast yet. 

 

“No, he must still be sleeping. I think he stayed late at the studio last night,” he says, “Do you all have vocal practice today?”

 

The elder answers with a nod and sets down his hair brush. “Could you go wake him up while I wake Seungkwan? We have to leave in an hour and it takes at least half of that time to wake Jihoon up.”

 

“Sure hyung, leave it to me.” 

 

A cheerful, “Thanks Soonyoung-ah!” echoes through the room as Jeonghan disappears down hallway and Soonyoung goes to place the cereal bowls down on the table. He sets milk in the center of the table and heads down the hall to the room that Jihoon shares with some of the other members. 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t have to knock because it is a shared room, but he always does just in case (and also because once he walked in on Mingyu and Wonwoo doing things that he still gets nightmares about). There is no response, so he takes it upon himself to twist the doorknob and enter the room. It’s dark inside; all of the curtains are drawn and all of the beds are empty except for one. 

 

He makes his way over to Jihoon’s bed and sits on the end so he can get a better look at the sleeping boy that is cocooned in his blankets. His pink hair is sticking up in every direction, and there are dark circles under his eyes that show the lack of sleep he had been getting lately. It filled Soonyoung with the urge to curl up next to him and let him sleep for as long as he needed. 

 

Lately, he’s been thinking about the vocalist a little bit too much to be normal, and he has yet to understand where these thoughts are coming from. It was normal for Soonyoung to be caring towards the other members, but it seemed to be different when he thought about Jihoon. 

 

Looking down at the sleeping boy once again, the blonde lets out a small sigh. He doubts that Jihoon had gotten more than four hours of sleep last night, and the last thing he wants to do is disrupt his rest. However, it had to be done. 

 

If this had been one of the days that the members were recorded while waking up, Soonyoung would have had to force Jihoon awake loudly and without much care to the boy’s exhaustion. He decided to wake him up slowly and give him time to adjust to the morning’s light. 

 

“Jihoon, it’s time to wake up. You have practice in an hour.” Soonyoung gently shakes the vocalist’s shoulders, but the only reaction he gets is Jihoon burrowing deeper into the blankets with no sign of waking up.

 

Soonyoung frowns at his failed attempt and decides to try again. “Jihoon-ah~” He starts pulling the blanket cocoon away from Jihoon and drapes himself across the other boy’s body so that the cold doesn’t seem so harsh all at once. “Let’s go eat breakfast together now, okay?”

 

Jihoon cracks open one of his eyes and rolls onto his back, shifting Soonyoung in the process. The blonde rolls over so that he is sprawled out next to his friend rather than on top of him. “What are you doing?” 

 

Soonyoung throws an arm across Jihoon’s chest and pulls him closer. “You have vocal practice in an hour. How late were you at the studio last night?

 

Jihoon hums before answering in his sleep laced voice, “Until 3 am, probably.” 

 

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, Jihoon-ah. We have time before the deadlines, and you’ve made a lot of progress so far.”

 

“It’s not enough progress. You know that, Soonyoung; it’s never enough,” Jihoon says, lips curving into a frown.

 

“That’s how it is to be an idol,” Soonyoung reminds lightly. “But out of hundreds of other people, you were chosen to be here. You are enough for the group and for the company too.” 

 

Jihoon lets a closed lipped smile form on his face and turns his head to look at the boy next to him. “Do you have afternoon practices today?” Soonyoung does not mention the change in conversation and nods. He reaches over to brush away some hairs that had fallen into Jihoon’s eyes, and then fits his arm in the space in between them. 

 

“Let’s walk home together after you’re done, alright?” 

 

Soonyoung nods in agreement and goes to get up, but is pulled back down almost instantly. 

 

“Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?” Jihoon mumbles into the blonde’s shoulder, his hot breath causing Soonyoung’s skin to tingle. He shivers from the sudden warmth and glances down at the hand intertwined with his. This much skinship was usually only common when the vocal leader was tired, and was very rare any other time. 

 

“Jeonghan hyung trusted me to wake you up, so if you don’t get up I’ll have to carry you out to him,” Soonyoung threatens teasingly and stands so that he can face Jihoon, who sighs in exasperation before shifting so that he can look over at Soonyoung. He sits there for a moment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Soonyoung watches him, thinking of how cute the boy looked while he did that. The next thought that crossed his mind was that if Jihoon ever found out that he called him adorable, Soonyoung would be dead. 

 

“You wouldn’t do that,” Jihoon scoffs at the threat and buries his face into the pillow.

 

Soonyoung frowns, knowing that he probably wouldn’t actually carry Jihoon out of the room because if he did he would probably get absolutely no lines in the next single. Ready to give up, the blonde falls back onto the bed next to Jihoon and presses his cold feet against the other boy’s legs. This action earns him a dirty glare and a push from Jihoon, which sends him rolling off of the bed and onto the floor. Soonyoung groans and sits up to pout at Jihoon, who is finally out of bed and starting to walk towards the door. 

 

“You should respect me! I’m older than you!” Soonyoung yells after him, rubbing the back of his head gently. The pink haired boy simply raises his eyebrow at the elder and sighs. He walks over and crouches down to meet Soonyoung’s eyes before leaning over and pressing a kiss against his forehead. Before Soonyoung can react, Jihoon is out of the door and halfway down the hall. When Soonyoung finally realizes what had happened, he smiles brightly and shouts, “That wasn’t even where I hit my head!” 

 

Soonyoung lies back onto the floor once again and sighs contently. He likes to think that maybe Jihoon had been thinking a little bit too much about him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Seventeen fic, even though I've been dying to write for them since pre-debut.  
> I hope you enjoyed this drabble! Please let me know if you would like to see more Seventeen fics in the future!  
> Also, please let me know of any mistakes and/or things that I could do to improve. I know I'm a little rusty as of lately~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
